Cold Feet
by 73stargazer
Summary: The night before her wedding, Beverly has cold feet.


Cold Feet

Synopsis:

The night before her wedding, Beverly has cold feet.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

Dropping onto the bed in the hotel room, Picard grunts, palming his face. Giving his head a shake, he thinks to himself that he's too old for this behaviour. He had only went out in order to keep Walker and, most importantly, Jack, in line. Walker had organized the ridiculous affair, arranging for himself, Jack, Picard and another crewmate of Jack's to go to an upscale strip club in San Francisco for Jack's bachelor party. Picard had been mortified, having no desire to participate in the party. As the night went on and Walker, Jack and their other friend became increasingly inebriated, Picard's patience had waned, and he had finally excused himself from the bachelor party with a promise to check in on Jack in a couple hours.

Startled by the rap at his door, Picard pushes himself off of the bed and meanders over to the door of his hotel room. He's absolutely floored to discover Beverly Howard, his best friend's fiancee, on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry," blurts Beverly apologetically, hovering in the doorway.

Appraising her swaying form, Picard notes her unusual attire. He's accustomed to seeing the young medical student in her cadet uniform or, on occasion, in a casual tunic and tights, perhaps. Tonight she's in a very short black cocktail dress with a plunging neckline and a hemline that barely skims her thighs. Taking in her long hair curled down to her back and stiletto heels, Picard's eyes dilate in astonishment. "Beverly?"

"I'm sorry," stutters Beverly, stepping into the room and hurriedly closing the door behind her. "I…I wanted to see you."

"What happened to you?" asks Picard in awe, putting a hand on her bare arm, his eyes raking over her nearly naked body in the tiny dress. "Where have you been?"

Almost blushing, Beverly averts her eyes, covering her abdomen with one arm. "The girls took me dancing. Uh…bachelorette party."

Rolling his eyes, Picard stifles a hot retort. "What happened?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow, Jean-Luc!" exclaims Beverly, throwing her arms in the air.

Almost smirking, Picard bobs his head. "So I've heard."

Face falling, Beverly shakes her head. "I can't do it, Jean-Luc."

Blinking rapidly, Picard surveys her expression carefully. "Do what?"

"I can't get married tomorrow!" declares Beverly in exasperation.

Rolling his eyes, Picard reaches for her arm. "Of course you can. You're just emotional, and I'm certain this is the wine talking."

Appearing visibly torn, Beverly sniffles. "No. I can't go through with the wedding."

Holding both of her arms, Picard searches her eyes. "Beverly, you love Jack."

Sobbing gently, Beverly bobs her head. "Of course."

"What's wrong?" asks Picard gently, running his hands along her bare arms.

"I don't think it's right," confesses Beverly painfully. "I shouldn't have said 'Yes'. I don't know how we're going to do this. I have to finish school and then intern and…he's going to be so far away. We'll never see each other and…"

"You're just anxious," presumes Picard. "That's probably normal. I'm sure the two of you will figure it out."

"But, what if we can't?" asks Beverly, eyes brimming with tears. "What if we're not right for each other? What if…what if…we fall for someone else?"

Picard's breath hitches as Beverly slides her hand along his chest over his dress tunic, her clear blue eyes boring into his and darkening in desire. "Beverly…"

Leaning in, Beverly rubs her pelvis against his, brushing her lips over his. "Please, Jean-Luc…"

Gripping her arms, Picard grunts, titling his head away. "Beverly…"

Grinning, Beverly peppers kisses along his jawline and neck, dropping one hand to his waist where she ghosts over his already growing erection. "Jean-Luc, I want you. I need you."

Groaning, Jean-Luc drops his hands to her waist, squeezing his eyes shut. "No. We can't."

Whimpering, Beverly lays her forehead against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Jean-Luc…"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Jean-Luc rubs her hip. "I know you love Jack. Tomorrow you'll be married, and I won't let you do something you'll come to regret."

Sobbing, Beverly bites her lip, cheeks flush with embarrassment.

Picard disengages his hold on her, exhaling audibly. "Come. You need a hot shower and something to eat."

Sniffling, Beverly allows him to take her hand and guide her into the small bathroom in the San Francisco hotel room.

Picard lays out a towel on the floor in front of the tub. "Rinse off. I'll order some room service."

As he leaves her in the bathroom to bathe, Beverly calls out. "Jean-Luc?"

Turning back to watch Beverly slide her slinky dress over her head, Picard rests his hand on his hips. "Yes?"

Standing in the bathroom in her undergarments, Beverly smiles warmly. "Thank you."

PAGE BREAK

"Of course Walker wanted to go to a strip club," scoffs Beverly, setting her mug of tea on the small table in front of the sofa where she and Picard are sitting in his hotel room. She had showered and Picard had leant her a night shirt from his luggage. He had ordered dinner from room service and the two of them had eaten in companionable conversation on the sofa. Now sobered up and thinking much clearer, Beverly is grateful that her good friend had had the good sense not to take advantage of her vulnerability.

As Beverly curls into his shoulder, Picard wraps his arm around her back, drawing her into his side. "Well, it was all in good fun. It's just not my cup of tea. I'm sure Jack was behaving himself, though."

Laying her head on his shoulder, Beverly rests her hand on Jean-Luc's chest. "Thank you for making me behave myself tonight."

Dropping a kiss to her hair, Jean-Luc inhales. "Of course."

"I do love Jack. I do want to get married," murmurs Beverly, her eyes growing heavy with sleep.

"I know you do," reiterates Picard, running a hand through her hair. He knows this, and it kills him. In about fourteen hours his best friends will be married, and he will be destined to spend his entire life alone, because he'll lose the only woman he had ever truly been in love with. Sighing, Jean-Luc kisses her crown and gathers a slumbering Beverly into his arms. He carries her over to the bed in the centre of the room and tucks her between the sheets.

"Goodnight, Beverly." Rolling the sheets up to her chest, Jean-Luc aches. "I hope Jack knows just what a lucky man he is."

Jean-Luc retreats to the sofa and collapses, knowing that tomorrow is only the start of a long, lonely road ahead.


End file.
